


Inherited Dream

by aolady



Category: Brave Frontier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aolady/pseuds/aolady





	Inherited Dream

Aozora raised her staff, and commanded her Units to unleash their attacks. After the blinding light from her Units' attacks, Shusui finally fell down.  
"Looks like we have the winner," Paris announced, looking at Aozora, who was panting. The pale blue-haired Summoner huffed, then she straightened herself. She waved her staff once and her squad disappears. Almost all of Aozora's squad disappeared. Except a figure with multiple arms and a figure in green armor who were standing beside Aozora...

Seria, who was standing near Paris, commented, "To be able to show such power despite all those wounds, as expected of the title 'War Demon'."  
"Yeah, if he were at full health, I don't know what would've happened even if all of us fought him together..." Karl nodded.  
Lugina scoffed, "Heh, his loss has already been decided the moment he was driven to a corner to be wounded like that."  
"I agree with Karl. Shusui is a great demon. Imagine if we have to fight him in his full health." Aozora replied, then looked at Raaga. The Demon Champion's expression was hard to guess. Aozora then turned her head back to her comrades when another voice, this time the voice of a woman, echoed in the chamber.  
"Oh, so even incompetent monkeys have the ability to speak out proper things every once in a while, huh?"  
They looked to the direction of the voice echoed. The daughter of Estria's past queen walked towards the heavily-wounded Shusui, looked satisfied.  
"So you've shown yourself." Lugina commented.  
"Mora..." Aozora hissed. "What do you want this time?"  
Mora didn't give any reaction to the humans around her, as she raised her right hand.  
"Shusui, come on, hand it over. With that power, the road to Menon will open. Isn't that what you also wanted?" asked the Guile Demon.  
Lugina frowned, "Geez, what to do, what to do. After seeing Shusui's fighting spirit, I think I've changed my mind now."  
"Uh, there's absolutely no way that's true..." Seria replied roughly, as she looked at Lugina with disrespect face.  
"He's just being sarcastic..." Paris replied to Seria. "Really, he's so rude..."  
"Shut up!" Lugina growled. "We worked hard to defeat Shusui, there's no way we're just letting her have him like that!"  
"It was Aozora who beat him, though..." Seria huffed and shook her head, as if she can't believe that Lugina didn't even notice such simple thing. Mora turned her head to see the party with disturbed face.  
"You all are incompetent monkeys after all." she stated. "You're just adding unnecessary steps to the process, even if it won't change the outcome. You know, I can change my plans too and just have you all die here."  
Aozora tried to reply, but Karl halted her, then he moved to the front.  
"Mora, we know what you're up to. Well, I guess you also know that we're aware of it, and you've gone as far as to anticipate that we won't be able to change the outcome. But you know, we may also make moves depending on our emotions." said him.

The silence fell between the Guile Demon and Karl. They just stared into each other, and the silence between them was broken by Shusui's words.  
"I am War Demon Shusui."  
Mora and the party looked at Shusui.  
"I am a Demon who strives to become the strongest of all." Shusui said, then he looked at Mora. "Guile Demon Mora," said him, as his body started to glow. "Go ahead and receive my powers as a War Demon."  
"WHAT?!" Aozora yelled. "Shusui, no!!!"  
As Aozora yelled, the two Units that remained beside her were also shocked as Shusui exerted his power, giving the last of his power to Mora. The figure in green armor tried to reach the War Demon but the other figure, Raaga, halted him. The green-armored figure looked at Raaga, who shook his head with bitter face.  
"Wha!?" Paris shocked, "But why, Shusui!"  
"I have been in search of the strongest existence..." he replied. "Even my life is nothing but a mere sacrifice to nourish that existence."  
Aozora shook her head frantically. She bit her lips, concealing her screams that burst inside her chest. Her tears fell as the result of that suppressed screams.  
"Are you trying to make Mora the strongest existence by giving her you power?" Paris asked.  
Shusui glanced at the vague figures standing beside her.

_Is this the real end for him? He, of course, knows who those figures are. Are they standing there to take him to the afterlife? Where they could spend days together again, just like him during his youth?_

Shusui then looked at Aozora again. "Nay." Shusui slowly shook his head. "Summoner Aozora."  
"Yes?" the Summoner's voice almost broke into cry as she replied. Raaga stayed immobile beside Aozora, as he looked at Shusui with a stern face. The green-armored man, Hisui, followed his Summoner's steps as she approached Shusui. Hisui's face was bitter. In front of him was the demon dear to him, and he couldn't help but blaming himself as he looked as the War Demon's current condition.

"Show me that you can exceed the strength of the Guile Demon who has reached greater heights with the power of the War Demon." said Shusui.  
Aozora didn't reply. She just looked at the dying Shusui.  
"Just like my master who risked his life to lead me to becoming a War Demon." he continued.  
Aozora glanced at Raaga, who nodded to her. The cold sensation on her left shoulder told her that Hisui also supported the War Demon's dying wish. Aozora bit her lips, then looked back at Shusui.  
"When that time comes, you will be the strongest being, who has even surpassed the strength of the War Demon." Shusui continued, then howled in anguish. "Gwooooo!"  
"SHUSUI!!!" Aozora yelled.  
"Enough of this nonsense already." Mora huffed. "That is why I hate you."  
"Mora..." Seria whispered.  
"You are nothing but a barbaric being who only seeks strength. The sheer embodiment of demons." Mora looked to Shusui with the face as if she was looking at an insect. "Now, offer that power of yours which you have built up your entire life to me!"  
Mora exerted the light from her body, started absorbing Shusui's power.  
"SHUSUI!!!" Aozora screamed. "No-!!!"  
"Gwaaaaaa-----!" Shusui howled. "Summoner... Realize... me ... and ... my... master's.... dream...."  
"M-me? Inherit your dream?"  
"The dream... to become... the strongest... of all..." Shusui continued.  
"Silence, Shusui." Mora cooed. "You will meet your demise in several minutes. Just... Don't make it seems to be too painful for you."

Aozora, meanwhile, looked to Shusui, then to Raaga.  
"To pursue his ambition to be the strongest after my death... He had been through harsh things to become like this, Summoner." said Hisui. His face was painted with the color of guilt and sorrow as he spoke.  
"Now... do you want to inherit our will?" asked Raaga.  
Aozora bit her lips again, then after she took a deep breath, she turned her head to Shusui. She wiped away her tears before she spoke, and whe she spoke, her voice was clear and determined.  
"I... I will stop Mora's ambition. Whether I become the strongest afterwards... Shusui. I'll let your master judge me." said Aozora. She looked to her right side and she saw Raaga nodded. Hisui also nodded when she looked to her left.  
"Now, Summoner, if you can..." The Demon Champion said.  
Aozora's face turned bitter before she nodded slowly. "He will see you as a ghost. But yeah, you may talk to him..." Aozora replied as she gestured to let Raaga and Hisui spoke to Shusui for the last time.

Raaga and Hisui moved to where Shusui was lying. Shusui looked at his Master and Hisui, whom he idolized very much.  
"Master... Hisui..." Shusui murmured as Raaga kneeled beside his former disciple and Hisui stooped over him. "I... have no regrets..." the War Demon breathed heavily as he struggled to speak.  
Raaga and Hisui nodded together.  
"Sorry... for making you go through all of this..." Hisui replied. "I might have left you in peace... but I never know how deep the wound I left in you..." he continued in anguish. Raaga put an arm on his shoulder.  
"Hisui, the Summoner lets us to talk with him because we will soon greet him in afterlife. At least, greet him like how you used to meet him." said the Demon Champion.  
Hisui looked at his mentor before he looked down. When he looked back at his junior, a warm smile was painted on his lips, and he nodded to the War Demon, as if he were assuring him that everything would be okay.  
Shusui looked at that warm smile, the smile he missed in his days after the owner of that smile died on his arms. Suddenly he felt as if a heavy burden was lifted from his body, as he slowly turned to see Raaga.  
"Now...… I can finally… understand... the meaning... of your expression… in your last... moment……" he said.  
Raaga closed his eyes. The memories from the days he trained his disciples flashed in his mind, and he was sure that Shusui was also reminiscing about those days.  
"You've been through all this time, Shura..." Hisui whispered. "In order to fulfill your ambition after that day..."  
Shusui slowly nodded as he closed his eyes.  
"Now you can rest, Shura... let Master and I watch over the one who inherited your will..." Hisui cooed. "We are here to greet you, after all. Let's go back to our traininf days, shall we?"

Raaga's eyes still closed. The image of his last moment jumped to his mind. The will that his pupil inherited until now... it would be passed down to the one who summoned him as a mere spirit. He looked at his Summoner. Her body was clearly not trained enough for combats, but her heart... was as hard as steel after her struggle in Ishgria. Some trainings, and she could be a strong person as his disciple wished.  
 _Yeah, now he has to watch over his Summoner fulfilling his dream._  
If she grew into someone as they wished... Raaga could feel that he wouldn't die in vain. Maybe, even if he had to be separated with the Summoner, he would be proud because he was summoned by someone as strong as her...

And he knew that Shusui would feel the same.

Raaga opened his eyes. "Shusui."  
"Yes... Master..." Shusui replied.  
"Now you can rest. I shall watch over this Summoner fulfilling our dream. You can sleep peacefully." The Demon Champion assured.  
"Raaga..." Aozora whispered.  
Shusui nodded. "Yes... Master..."  
The War Demon then looked at Aozora. "Fulfill... Our dream... The dream.... Has been passed... By Master... And... And he will watch over you..."  
A tear escaped Aozora's eye again. "That is a heavy responsibility. But yes, I accept your dream... Shusui, Raaga, Hisui." She then looked at Raaga. "Then show me the way, Raaga."  
Raaga nodded.  
"Master..." Shusui whispered. "For the last time... before I joined you in the afterlife... please call me by my true name..."  
Raaga nodded a little, then he looked at Shusui's eyes.  
"Good night... Shura..." Raaga said.  
"Have a nice sleep... Shura..." Hisui nodded. "We are proud of you..."  
"Farewell... Master Raaga... Hisui..." Shusui closed his eyes.

And Shusui disappeared.

Aozora fell into her knees, couldn't stop the flow of her tears. Karl patted Aozora's head, as she stood. Her legs were still shaking, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
Mora huffed. "I really despised this demon..." she mumbled. "But now I have fulfilled my objective..."  
The Guile Demon looked at Aozora. "I will be waiting for you at the castle of Estria. We shall settle our score there. Staking our own ideals on the line..."  
"Mora……" Seria whispered as Mora disappeared.


End file.
